


One Day

by Lizlow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi practices his hardest so that he may get the kinds of quests Tsukishima, Hinata, and Kageyama gets. One day, he meets a masked Kozume Kenma, and they end up becoming something like friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I edited this over, twice, and I'm still not 100% satisfied. This is the same setting/universe as Promise Me. I can't remember why I wanted to write this, but I think it's because I think Kenma and Yamaguchi would be good friends!

Yamaguchi Tadashi wiped the sweat from his brow, donning his armor in proper. These quests were difficult, sure, but with extra hard work, he’d manage them. Unlike Tsukishima, who would only take the quests that specifically benefited him, Yamaguchi would take anything he could get his hands on.

He slipped his headgear back on, covering his mouth. concealing his identity, hiding his face. This was much more comfortable. Even with his confidence gain in recent months due to the help of people around him, perhaps it was better to bit hidden.

Hearing a commotion behind him, he peered around the tree he rested against. A band of thieves. Could he do it, he wondered. He, average in every case, couldn’t really decide. He shook. He looked at his hands, these hands that have been hitting balls in practice after practice. These hands that have been sending off spells for who knows how long. He remembered all the laughs he had shared with the others as they practiced, the progress he made. He couldn’t disappoint now. These bandits, after all, seemed to be aiming to attack the town. Maybe they couldn’t get far, but helping out by trying to take care of the problem early would be something.

Yamaguchi had practiced. By using a bomb ball, hitting just so it could go high and curve enough, it could cause a misdirection. It would be difficult to swat away because of how it would go down, floating to cause easy misses, and stall out the time it would be in the reach of the opponent. That way, it would explode just as it came into their reach.

The ability to deflect it was low.

He held his hand out, thoughts of how he couldn’t fail crossing his mind. A ball appeared in his hand. His heart pounded, drumming. He took a deep breath, cheeks flushed. Admittedly, he hadn’t had much of a chance to implement this technique in real battle, but this was as good of a time as any.

This would be different than the team matches. This would be different than the two on two or three on three matches. This was in the mirror of a quest fight, the kind Yamaguchi was often passed over for.

There was a perfect opening in the middle of the group as well. It was small, but Yamaguchi automatically knew that it was the best place he could aim at.

He could do this.

Toss, he charged up the magic in his hand and hit it, watching it fly.

“T-The curve!” Yamaguchi’s eyes widened and he felt his heart sink.

Not quite how he wanted it to go, but at least he could hear the disarray of the bandits. That was better than nothing. They weren’t quite running though. Some were injured, but they were searching.

 _Can’t get discouraged..._ Yamaguchi told himself, allowing another ball to appear in his hands.

Smack! But this time, he hit a bit too late, not going high enough, smacking into the back of one of the bandits.

“Oh no...” Yamaguchi twitched, biting his lip. His hands were out before him, ready to hit them with everything he had.

“Over there!” the bandits shouted, and Yamaguchi closed his eyes. TIme to charge.

Zap, ching, whoosh, he used as many spells in his arsonal. Maybe he was a fool for trying to take on so many.

But then, a masked person appeared, tossing a ball and nodded at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi blinked, watching it before reacting, jumping and smacking it toward the bandits.

“They did have a weakness to ice then...”

That was right! They seemed to fall a bit more back at the ice spell Yamaguchi casted.

“I guess that’s it then.”

Yamaguchi quickly casted a spell to tie the bandits up, finding a few bags of stolen goods. He pulled out his phone, quickly informing the Guard of the bandits, before he looked over to the one that helped him.

“Thanks.”

“...It’s not a problem, really.”

The male Yamaguchi was talking to had his phone out, playing a game on it so casually.

“You’re really good at that,” Yamaguchi said, giving a nervous smile.

“I guess.”

“I’ve played that game before too, but I was never that good.”

The male slid down to sitting, leaning against a tree. He supposed he could wait with Yamaguchi until the Guard came.

Names? Did they matter? It was polite to say them, at least.

“I’m... Kozume... Kenma...”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi’s my name.”

“Tadashi... Kenma’s fine.”

“Kenma-san, could I watch then? Maybe I could get better at after watching you play.”

“I guess it wouldn’t be a bother.”

TIme past, two hours, probably. Occasionally, Yamaguchi looked back and shot an ice spell to keep the bandits still, Kenma not even fazed.  Neither removed their masks, but they seemed to find even the lightest bit of comfort in eventually taking turns playing the game, Kenma pointing out hints along the way. One more hour passed, the bandits passed out.

The Guard finally came, along with Kuroo Tetsurou, who chuckled when he saw Kenma.

“Wandering off on your own again, huh?”

But, it seemed that Kenma, as well as Yamaguchi, were asleep. A small magic forcefield around them so that no bandit could ambush them, Kenma’s phone sitting in his lap. Kuroo could tell it was off, the battery probably had died out.

“Hey, Kenma, get up. I’ve been looking for you.”

Kenma’s eyes fluttered open, and he gave a sleepy look up at Kuroo, then to the sleeping Yamaguchi beside him.

“Right... I’m up, Kuroo.”

“Good work with those bandits.”

“Tadashi did a lot of it.”

“Did he now?”

Kuroo asked, his interest piqued for a moment. Then, Kenma picked up his phone and stood up, taking one more look at Yamaguchi.

Maybe one day, they’d talk again. Maybe that wouldn’t even matter to him one day in the future. But, they got along, sort of.

“Let’s go then.”

“Okay, okay! Coming, so don’t leave me behind, Kenma.”

~

They had met later, maskless, but neither instantly recognized the other. They really had barely spoken, but it was something understandable. Maybe they didn’t have to speak a whole lot a first, because Yamaguchi was nervous to speak, and Kenma was never fond of speaking too much. Both them had something in common: They were generally worried in what other thought of them.

“Have you been there the whole time?” Yamaguchi blinked, noticing the male behind him, phone in hand, probably playing a game until he was contacted for hire.

Yamaguchi himself had been practicing his magic, since teaming up with Tsukishima was occasional, and Yamaguchi wanted to prove his skills enough to get hired more often.

Kenma looked up from his phone, gripping it in one hand after he quickly paused his game.

Yamaguchi said. But, something told him that the male didn’t want to talk much. Honestly, he couldn’t bring himself to talk much either. He smiled though. The male did seem nice, and at least he got him to talk a little before he walked away.

There was something about him familiar. Maybe it was his demeanor?

No matter. Maybe he’d see him again, someday?

~

He had just completed a quest he had been assigned too. Nothing tough. Nothing special, but it was something.

Another completed a quest, and Yamaguchi recognized the mask.

“Kenma-san?”

Having his headgear on as well, Kenma recognized him instantly.

“Tadashi.”

“Good work on there today... and back then too.”

“...Yeah, you too,” Kenma finally settled on after a moment’s pause, and Yamaguchi nodded.

“I beat more levels on that game because of the help,” Yamaguchi said, removing his headgear, smiling, “Thanks.”

“No problem. I saw you practicing the other day,” Kenma said, removing his mask, “Your magic, I mean.”

“Y-Yeah,” everything clicked right there, but Yamaguchi was surprised to be talking to him again, and that he wasn’t just walking away. “I’ve been practicing a lot. I can’t get left behind...”

“Yamaguchi-san, here’s your pay.”

“Thank you!” Yamaguchi said, taking the money, thumbling it and nearly dropping it. “I-I’ve got to go, but see you again?” Yamaguchi asked, before walking away quickly, checking his phone for emails on quests as he left.

Kenma stayed still, watching for a moment, feeling Kuroo lean on his shoulder.

“What’s up with him?”

“Being quieter than you,” Kenma answered as Kuroo took Kenma’s quest pay for him. Taking that as a sign he could leave, Kenma turned, taking his phone out in the process.

“Now, now, I was just asking,” Kuroo chuckled, “You were talking to him, after all. When did that even start?”

“I don’t know. He just started talking. Never said much though.”

But really, just a single started conversation could mean a lot. Click, click the screen, Kuroo had to place his hands on Kema’s shoulders and lead his way that way. And in that moment, he came up with a plan. That Yamaguchi kid was friends with Tsukishima, which meant he wouldn’t be annoying to find. If it meant helping Kenma keep in contact with a sort of new friend - or at least, a potential new friend - it was worth a shot.

At least, he’d implement it one day soon. Judging by Kenma’s actions in the following though, Kuroo could guess that somehow, in some way, they already were friends. Maybe one day they’d recognize that. **  
**


End file.
